Problem: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p + 5}{3p + 6} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p + 6$ $ 5p + 5 = 10(3p + 6) $ $5p + 5 = 30p + 60$ $5 = 25p + 60$ $-55 = 25p$ $25p = -55$ $p = -\dfrac{55}{25}$ Simplify. $p = -\dfrac{11}{5}$